Brian VS Brandon
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Just some short fun. Brandon fights to take Brian's place. Season 5 around episodes 7-8. Warrning- I'm not an english speaker. My grammar is quite bad.


It was usual Friday night and Justin finally decided to go out, it was barely the week after he broke up with Brian and Justin haven't been out yet. He knew that it doesn't have to change his life and he has to move on, he knew that he would have to stop hiding and start going out to the clubs like he did before. Of course it didn't help him that now he didn't have much money for drinks, and Brian is always out in the clubs too, since he owns the Babylon.

So it's finally the Friday night and Justin is out in the city. For the early evening start he chose his usual bar- Woody's. So Justin is sitting by one of the tables drinking his usual beer and checking out the boys. For the early hour it wasn't very crowded like it gets later, so it wasn't much fun. He was drinking his second bottle when by the bar he noticed familiar face.

He was standing in his tall beauty with strong drink in his hand checking out the boys as well. His longer hair was hiding his eyes in those mysterious ways and small smile played on his lips, cause he knew very well that everyone's eyes was only on him. Justin guest that he might be in his middle 20-tees, his body was trained well and little tanned too, he got bright blue eyes, you just couldn't miss, and young artist understood very well why everyone liked him, wanted him, he looked like one of Greek's God but Justin always had a thing for brunets. So he just studied him, the way he was glowing inside of his own beauty power.

In the next twenty minutes place got more crowded with pretty boys and Justin's studies showed what target "Greek's" boy ( Justin still didn't knew his name) chose for tonight. Justin was glad for his chose to sit, from his place in the bar, he could study everybody without getting spotted." Greek's" boy target was sitting near the door with couple of his friends drinking beer. He was tall and muscular( like most of the guys), had deep dark hair and beautiful green eyes. Justin had to admit that he was the real catch, and was almost sure that Brian had him, at least on his knees. It was probably just matter of minutes when he would notice being stared and go for his stud.

After a few minutes studying "Greek's" target, Justin checked all the bar again, maybe it was time he would find someone for himself, at least to buy him another drink. That's when his eyes spotted his ex lover- Brian, he was standing by the bar drinking his strong drink, and if Justin was right, it was Teddy, who kept him company. Justin almost couldn't believe in this new friendship, but after Brian's fight with Michael, he needed someone new to keep him company. As Justin could tell they haven't spotted him yet, he was glad for dark surrounding in the bar and his sitting position in the shadow.

Justin checked the bar again, and was very surprised to see that most of the guys didn't even noticed Brian existed, the "Greek" boy was the new hottest guy in the bar. Even if Justin hated all that attention on Brian, cause he always used that to get laid, but now he felt sorry for Brian and angry at "Greek" boy that he had that power. Justin turned to look at "Greek's" target, he was still there, but he already noticed being stared and now he was staring back. Justin could tell that his eyes was already burning with desire and already was imagining being taken by this new stud.

Justin didn't knew who gotten to him, but he was already standing and moving to the door, it was now or never, so Justin finished his third bottle and introduced himself,

"-Hey, my name is Justin"

"-I know who you are", guy answered without much interest, with his eyes still on the stud

"-Would you like to make some money?" Justin asked without even thinking, he didn't had much money and wasn't sure how he's going to pay, but right now it wasn't important

"-I'm not tricking for money.." he finally focused on Justin with little smile playing on his lips, "-Besides I didn't knew you need to pay, to get laid.."

"-I'm not paying you for sex..", Justin barely kept his voice from anger, but right now it wasn't important, "-I want to ask you for a favour, and I'm even willing to pay for it, So are you interested in it Or not?"

"-Ok.. shoot, what is it that you want?" Justin sigh with relief and checked the bar again, "Greek" was still in his place, still checking his target

"-I have noticed that one guy was checking you out.."

"-Brendon. Brendon Donovan", he interrupted Justin with a proud smile

"-Yea... whatever. So I'm asking you to ignore him and instead of B..Brendon", what a stupid name, "-To chose Brian. Brian Kinney"

"-I know who Brian is. And why would I do that?", he was really surprised, why the hell he should ignore guy like Brendon and chose Brian, with who he already been with.

"-There would be other nights when you could worship at his feat, and you know very well that Brian is the best fuck" , Brian's skills knew all Pittsburgh, and most of them from experience

"-That's true, but why would I do that?" Justin knew he got his attention, but it seemed that he wasn't interested in money, so he needed to think of other way to pay

"-Tell me what you want? I already offered you money and you are getting the best fuck of your life, so what is it?", Justin start to panic, what he might want, maybe it wasn't worth it at all

"-I want you", he said with confidence and little smile on his face,

"-What? Really?", Justin choke out it real surprise

"-Everybody knows that you used to be with Brian, and that you two would chose one or two guys and take them home for some fun. I heard stories that it was legendary fuck parties, but now you two broken up. So if I can't have you both in same time, it doesn't mean I can't have you separately." Justin stood with wide eyes, he didn't knew they were so famous. Usually Justin wouldn't sign for this, but hell he was running out of time, and he was really sexy.

"-You do realise that you are getting us separately?" he nodded , "- Ok, why the hell not.."

"-Deal.." they shook hands, "-By the way, my name is Connor.."

"-Nice to meet you Connor. I'm sure you know where to find me. And now go and get fucked."

Connor nodded smiling and start walking to his destination. Justin was glad that his plan worked and left with a smile on his face. At first he wanted to stay and watch the show but he decided that he's not ready to watch Brian leaving with Connor. He just hoped that it will be a good lesson for that Brendon guy and it would make Brian to feel better, somehow Justin thought he could use it.

Connor was confidence guy, he knew everything about famous Brian's fucks, but he never had such luck to feel it in his ass, although he did gave Brian a blow job in Babylon's back room, but it's not the same. So Connor slowly walked with his eyes only on Brendon, he made sure his eyes would show his desire. Brendon really was hot, but Justin was right, there would be other nights for that. Connor made sure to walk slowly, he knew that Justin had in mind with this plan, so he even slower his walk when he saw Brian coming little closer, the less distant between Brendon and Brian, the better.

Connor walked closely to Brendon, almost reaching for him, he saw Brendon getting ready for him( he straighten up and took one small step forward with proud smile),

"- I saw you staring at me, you look hot" Connor said without a smile or any seductive in his tone, he waited for Brendon to respond, Brendon smiled and was about to say something when Connor suddenly turned his head to right, where he saw Brian standing watching them two

"-Hay Brian," he suddenly smiled wide and turned with his body to him, "Remember me?" he smiled seductively, with one eye watching Brendon's reaction

"-No, should I?" Brian asked without hearing interest, but Connor didn't expect anything different

"- My name is Connor", he knew Brian won't recognise him, "-Well, I guess it was a while ago, but since you fucked me for five hours, I thought you would.."

"-Five hours? Is that suppose to be impressive?" Brendon asked with little laugh in his voice, and both Connor and Brain turned to him, "- I saw you ( Connor) talking to that blond by the door, did he told you to tell this?", Brendon laughed again thinking it was a set up

"-You mean Justin?" Connor asked with clear surprise, he already though about the plan. But Brian stood with real surprise, he didn't even noticed Justin in the bar

"- Yeah.. I saw you ( Brian ) with him together the other week, so I suppose it's some kind of game of yours?"

"-Yeah I know Justin, he does have a cute bubble ass, and we did talked... but it was because he asked me to be his model... if you didn't knew he's talented artist", Connor remembered Justin from one of art shows in "Gay and Lesbian centre", he wasn't much in art but he did liked his works.

"-To be his model? Really? Did he asked you( Brian) too to be his model?" Brendon still didn't believe

"-Actually he was his model, I saw his nude portrait when he was fucking me", Connor said not losing confidence, he did saw nude portrait of Brian at the art show, of course he didn't knew if Brian has it, but since he dated Justin and he is an artist, he guessed it wasn't the only one portrait.

Brian listened with clear surprise, he wasn't sure if what Connor said was true, but it did sounded like it. And he did hoped that Connor knew Justin from his art, his compliment on Justin's bubble ass wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"-So, we'll continue talking about art?" Connor smiled seductively at Brian, "- Or will you rather take me home instead?" Brian smiled little bit honoured, it was a while since someone hit on him in such a way. "-I can be Very reverential and appreciate", Brian almost laughed at his words

"- I think we can arrange something.." Connor heard something behind his words, what made him very excited. He heard that Brian rarely fucks someone more than once, so Connor wasn't expecting to last five hours, but Brian's fucks were still famous.

BJBJBJBJBJB

Connor was laying in Brian's bed still catching his breath after hell of the fuck performance Brian gave him. Seemed like people were telling the truth and Brian sure live to his expectations. It didn't last five hours and right this minute Connor was even glad for it, he wasn't sure if he would last and handle that much.

Connor was laying and studying Brian who was now sitting on the other side of bed smoking his already second cigarette after sex. Now Connor looked over all the loft as much as he could see from the bed, he didn't saw any of Justin's pictures, besides the "naked men" painting he saw coming into the loft earlier, he didn't noticed any other pictures or paintings.

"-So what it was? Did Brendon was right?", Brian suddenly asked surprising Connor, since they entered the loft Brian said like ten words.

"-What do you mean?" Connor had the hint but didn't wanted to spill all the information in case he's wrong

"-About Justin, did he really asked you to be his model, or he asked you to hit on me instead of Brendon?" Brian talked with his back to Connor probably still smoking, his voice was very low, but Connor guest he heard some concern in it

"-He did asked me to be his model, something about his new paintings.." he wasn't sure if Brian believed him cause he didn't heard any response, "- But he did mentioned something about your legendary fucks and that Brendon wasn't that famous it that sphere". Connor made something of laugh like it was funny story to remember and saw Brian to nod his head in response.

"-How do you know that Justin is an artist?" Brian asked after like five minutes of silence, Connor was glad he spoke, cause silence was starting to get to him and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk without permission.

"-I saw some of his work in "Gay and Lesbian centre", including your nude portrait", he said with some laugh remembering it, but Brian's response was only the nod and some deep sigh.

"-I think it's time for you to leave, I'm not in the mood anymore..", Brian said after couple minutes of silence, he still set on the edge of bed with his back at Connor

"-I was hoping to stay the night, we don't have to have sex.. actually I don't think I have any energy for it.." Connor laughed feeling like Brian was some kind of vampire who sucked everything out of him

"-Don't think so, I like to sleep alone", Connor almost laughed remembering that he dated Justin, but managed to hold it inside and just nodded. He was about to ask to use his shower but he already imagine the answer so he just rose and start dressing.

"- I know it might sound kind ridiculous but can I ask you something?" Connor asked almost finished dressing, Brain was now coming to the kitchen and seeking for the bottle of strong drink

"- If you're going to ask if I remember you, then no, I don't. And if you want my nude portrait, then no you can't have it either." Brian was already pouring himself a glass of scotch

"-No, actually I wanted to ask you permission, to ask Justin out", on those words Brian turned to look at him, "-I know you two were partners and I just thought since you two broke up... and you just fucked me.." Connor was almost afraid to look at Brian, somehow he was really intimidating

"-We are not together anymore, he is free to do whatever he wants.." Brian focused his eyes on his almost finished drink, "- And beside if he wouldn't be allowed to be with guys I have fucked, there would be not much guys left, at least fuckable."

Connor saw the point, there's stories about Brian that he had fucked every good looking guy in Pittsburgh. Even so Connor wasn't sure if he had heard the permission, but hell he didn't needed one, he could fuck or date whatever he wanted and besides Justin agreed on his rules too.

"-Glad to hear, cause he does have very cute bubble ass, perfect lips and I heard he gives the hell of the blow job." Connor said with proud smile on his face, he wasn't sure why he said that, it's not like he has the reason to hurt Brain, he didn't even know if Brian ever gets hurt. But he was sure glad for the opportunity with the blonde guy.

Brian said nothing, he kept drinking his scotch till that guy left his loft. He wasn't sure what to feel, he hell didn't liked the idea Justin dating someone else, but it was nothing he could do, the blond had every right to move on. But even if they are not together, Brian still hoped that Justin is not going to kiss Connor.

( Hope someone enjoyed it. please don't judge, it's just for fun )


End file.
